Team Riot
by Saint-Willy
Summary: In a forest deep in the Sinnoh region, there's a civilization, much like that of the humans, dedicated to helping Pokemon in need known as Team Riot. Join the entire cast of different individuals as they journey throughout the region and more, helping whomever they can along the way! Rated M for language (and possible lemons). Chapters being worked on daily.
1. Introduction

Inside a deep forest, there was a big ruckus. Paws scuttled on the forest floor. Barking could be heard from a pack of Pokemon chasing a smaller Pokemon. The smaller one was an Eevee, and he was petrified. All he did was just stop by a stream to sip up some water, then suddenly a whole pack of Mightyena jumped from the bushes and started the chase! What did they want from the poor Eevee? Although it might've only been the time of day, you try being small and getting surprised by a pack of scary looking Pokemon.

The Eevee had no real idea as to where he would go, only that it be to safety. But alas, the poor kitsune's luck was terrible that day, and he ran smack into a boulder. _That wasn't there before,_ he thought, shaking his head, turning to see the pack gaining up to him.

_Please,_ he thought, looking to the sky, _Arceus, if you're really up there, please save my life! I'm way too young to die-_ As if his prayer had been answered, a sudden bright blue glow in front of him launched at the closest Mightyena, who was knocked out immediately. The pack froze in their tracks to glance at who fired the blast.

In front of the Eevee, a Lucario stood, its arms out in a defensive stance. It fired another Aura Sphere into the pack, taking out two more of the Mightyena. Some already started to retreat, but the more braver ones took up the Lucario's sides, cornering him. If the Eevee wasn't already glued to where he was, he would've ran off already.

The Lucario used Extreme Speed to evade two hyenas jumping out to Bite it. They collided and knocked each other out, and the Lucario used a Focus Blast on a third who foolishly tried attacking it up front. By this time, the entire pack cowered in fear and ran away, tails tucked between their legs.

The Lucario stood where it was, catching its breath, and glanced over to the small Eevee. "Hey there," it said with a gruff voice, indicating he was male. He held out his paw to stroke the Eevee's trembling head. "The name's Toby, and I'm here to help out."

The Eevee looked up and got a good look at his savior. He wore a black trench coat and had a red bandanna tied around his right arm. He looked more friendly than the pack that had recently been chasing him, so he walked up to him and rubbed his leg. "T-Thanks for saving me," his voice trembled.

"That's what we do, kid," Toby replied. He picked up the Eevee and hoisted him on his shoulder. "If you mind, I'd like to take you back to our base. That cool with you?"

"Y-Yeah, that's fine . . . " Though the Eevee was still shaking, he felt like he could trust this sudden stranger. He did fend off a pack of twenty-something hyenas for him and didn't bat an eye.

"I'll fill you in on the way there, buddy." And the two set off back to the forest, where a whole civilization of Pokemon was waiting, a whole civilization dedicated to saving wild Pokemon like the Eevee. A civilization that called themselves Team Riot.


	2. A word from the author

**Hey everyone! This is your author speaking!**

**I'm so glad to finally be working on this! It's something that I've had in my mind for a while now, ever since I had started reading fanfiction.**

**Please keep in mind that this is my first time actually trying to write fanfiction, so please be patient. Reviews are dearly welcomed.**

**That being said, let us begin~!**


	3. At Riot Town

As Toby and the Eevee walked through the forest in silence, the Eevee looked around at the views from the Lucario's shoulder. From atop, he felt like he owned every part of the forest; he was safe from the dangers of being small and alone, simply from being next to the one whom had just saved him.

After a half hour of silent footsteps, the Eevee got bored of watching the scenery and turned to Toby's ear. "So what is this base that you told me about?" he asked curiously. "Are there more Pokemon there? Are they actually friendly?"

"Well," Toby started, jumping over a stream, "now I feel like 'base' is a crude word for it. It's more of a town, a shelter for all kinds of unfortunate individuals like you. We call ourselves 'Team Riot!'" His triumphant tone contagiously excited the Eevee, and he shivered with anticipation.

"Why is it called 'Riot,' you may ask," Toby continued, reading the Eevee's mind. "Our mayor had came up with that idea because when we step in a conflict, we always start a riot." He smiled at the wordplay, but the Eevee missed the joke. _Wooooooosh… _

"Hey, I never got to asking, what's your name, kid?" Toby questioned, glancing at him.

"My name?" The Eevee thought for a bit. "I don't really remember, something that started with an R… I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I can call you R if you want," Toby grinned.

"Really? Well, R does sound pretty good."

"Alright, it's set then. We're almost here, R." And sure enough, once Toby parted a particularly large bush, they came upon such a colorful sight. In front of them stood several buildings constructed of actual concrete, standing tall and proud in the bright sunlight. The ground was paved with smooth stone and benches and lampposts surrounded the area. The most noticeable one was the one that stood in the middle of the circle of buildings; all types of Pokemon filed in and out of the middle building, which was the shortest but the most grand looking one of them all. Eighteen flags, each a different color representing the different types of Pokemon, stood proud on top of the unit; the building itself was painted orange and had four white pillars hoisting up the roof of it, along with a clock on the front. Toby caught R looking at the structure and explained, "It's the town hall. We just had a meeting."R looked on in awe, impressed of how much effort had been put into developing a place like this.

"So, R," Toby started, taking the Eevee off of his shoulder. "There's one place I need to take you to. Every person that we save, we take them to our hospital, where we get them checked, healed, and ready to live another day. Mayor calls it the 'PokeCenter.' Just follow me, kid." And with that, he took off in a light jog, leaving R a bit startled as he moved his stubby legs to catch up.

As the two ran to the PokeCenter, R noticed that a lot of the Pokemon in the town waved at Toby, a few of them calling out greetings. Toby just smiled and waved back, indicating that he was still technically in a mission. At the sight of the Eevee behind him, the Pokemon clapped and whistled; _Apparently saving lives is a good thing here,_ thought R, beaming right back at their faces. After a good two minutes or so of running through the town, they came across an oddly familiar red building with a Pokeball in the front.

"We're here," Toby announced, and he walked up to the glass sliding doors. R followed close behind.

In an instant, he was hit with cold air that made him sigh happily, relieved from the heat of the outside. Inside the PokeCenter the atmosphere had such a friendly vibe in it: The walls, pink-lemonade colored, had various posters with inspirational quotes and medical procedures. In one corner of the room, there was a small waiting area, where several Pokemon sat bored out of their minds. There were two doors leading to separate rooms, as well as chairs to a second floor of the center. Behind the desk at the front, an Audino and a Blissey stood in conversation, both wearing identical hats and pink nurse scrubs.

"Afternoon, Debbie!" Toby called out, and the Audino's ears perked up. She turned around at the mention of her name, and smiled once she saw him. "Hey, Toby!" she chirped happily. "Who's that little guy behind you?"

Toby stepped aside for Debbie to get a good look at the Eevee, whom was still looking around the center with awe in his eyes. "Aww, he's such a cutie," Debbie cooed. R looked at her and tilted his head with curiosity.

"Why does everyone wear clothes here?" he asked.

Toby lifted him up onto the desk for Debbie and the Blissey to start their examination. "Well," he responded, "we're not like the wild Pokemon out there, who only care about living. We're more, what's the word, 'self-conscious' of ourselves." R only tilted his head the other way, not fully understanding a word Toby had said.

"Don't you worry now, sweetie," the Blissey said, coming up to him with a cart with a pillow on top. "We're just gonna check to see if you're healthy and all that. If you want, you can even stay with us after we're done. There we go, good Eevee," she added in after R jumped into her arms, snuggling in her chest.

"Thank you, ma'am, this is the most care I've received since… well, since almost forever," R murmured. "And to you, Toby, thanks for saving my butt over there, I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come to my help."

"Aw, kid, you're making me tear up," Toby joked, wiping a fake tear from his eye. "You'll be okay now, R, these two fine ladies are going to treat you right. You'll even probably meet more like you. If you wanna find me, just ask around; chances are that everyone knows where I am." He gave R one last head pat and watched the Blissey cart him away.

"All the kids always seem to like you," Debbie chuckled once the two disappeared through the doors. "It's a shock that you don't have any of your own, honestly."

"Oh, don't start on that, I can't have children now." He leaned forward on the counter, looking at the TV screen on the wall behind them. Some human show was currently playing on it. "It'll come up in the way of work."

"If you think like that, you won't ever have any children any time soon. You remember that speech Diego gave when he started Riot, right?"

"I don't even know why _you_ of all people are on my case. With your orientation, it's not like you'll be having any kids either." Debbie blushed upon hearing this, because she was indeed a lesbian.

"Sh-shut up, you!" she stuttered. "You know that I can still find a way!"

Toby merely laughed softly and turned to leave. "Anyways, I need to go for now, gotta go report to Diego that I'm back and all. If R ever asks for me, just let me know as soon as possible."

"You say that with all the young you save," Debbie sighed. "See you later then."

Toby shot a "Farewell" over his shoulder and walked out of the PokeCenter. He started towards the direction of the town hall, where Mayor Diego would be, surely anxious of his arrival. When the Incineroar officially started "Team Riot," he didn't have much hopes for Toby. Maybe it was because he had seen a lot of Lucarios as the main characters of millions of stories out there; maybe he just didn't think that he'd be the best of his best. Whatever the case was, he was proven wrong after that one fateful day, where Toby single-handedly defended an entire family of six from a gang of Bisharp. Once the rest of the Rioters arrived to help out, they saw Toby standing amongst two dozen fainted Bisharps, bleeding heavily but with a broad grin on his face. Diego made sure after that to put Toby as the leader of the Rioters, a role he took very seriously.

As Toby walked up to the town hall, passing by the people who were loitering around the entrance, a hand clapped him on his back, hard enough that he lost a bit of breath. "H-Hey, take it easy!" he cried out, looking back to see who had "attacked" him.

Behind him was Toby's best friend, Edward Richard Dennis Ripper, or as everyone else called him, Ed. A tall, handsome Zoroark, he had known Toby for a majority of his life, ever since they had fell off the same tree together. Now, as he stood in front of him with a bright smile on his face, he looked even more fetching than usual. He wore a leather jacket with shiny studs on the cuffs and black sweatpants, topped off with a black fedora with a red stripe down the middle. Despite his somewhat edgy appearance, Edward was always the life of the party and could cheer just about anyone up with his loud and cheery voice.

"Don't act like you're not happy to see me, Tobias," he insisted with that hint of British in his voice. He got in step with Toby and followed him through the doors of the building.

"Where have you been, anyways?" Toby asked, nodding at the Lilligant who sat at the receptionist desk in front of them.

"You know, just doing a little bit of my own expeditions." Edward shrugged slightly, turning to flash his smile at a female that had just walked past.

"And you're here at the town hall because…?"

"Gotta report my findings to the boss man, obviously. There's a plot of land that he might be interested in expanding into. Y'know, make the town bigger and more able to house more people, ya know?"

"And there's no one living on said land, right?" Toby remembered the last time Ed had said something like this; they ended up having to apologize to an entire community of Bug and Grass types.

"Well, not that I know of, but I'm gonna take one more look this night. I've only ever seen it during the day." Soon they stood in front of the mayor's office, where they could see the silhouette of him sitting at his desk through the stained window. Toby knocked on the door slightly and opened it up a bit. "It's me, sir," he announced.

"Come on in," Diego barked, and Toby opened the door fully. Diego sat at his desk, wearing a pink button-down and khakis, clutching a pen in his hand and scribbling furiously at a paper. "Nice to see you stop by, too," he told Ed without looking up. "Now, Toby, what did you find?"

"I'm afraid it's not really what you wanted," Toby began. "But I did eventually save an Eevee coming back. Honestly, my best guess as to where the relic is would probably be somewhere underneath the ground. Maybe we could do a little bit of excavation next time we get over there." Diego raised his head and gave Toby a tired smile.

"Understandable, my boy," he sighed, leaning back in his chair. "The champion's belt should be the least of our worries, anyways. Don't wanna bring in my family into this. Anyways, Ed, what brings you here?"

"Well, sir, I-"

"No, we're not going to expand unless we are _absolutely_ sure that there is no one on the land." Diego stood up and stretched, unsheathing his claws. "Now, since you two are here, let everyone know that we're having a bonfire in the clearing this night. I gotta get rid of some stuff that's been cluttering the town, and I thought maybe we can get a bit social with each other." He walked up and patted them both on their shoulders. "Now where the hell is that Gengar? I need for him to send me the report on that telephone tower."

Edward looked at Toby once Diego left the room. "Well shit, there goes the rest of my free time," he huffed.


	4. In the Clearing

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry for not uploading anything from last time, I had a lot of work and tests and shit. I'm not even done, kek. But it's fine, I'm back and ready to work on Team Riot. Thank you all for being ****patient. Now, let's get this story back up.**

The so-called clearing was a moderate sized patch of land surrounded by the trees of the forest around it. A favorite hangout spot for the town members, it was only ten or so minutes from the town. It was also the mayor's favorite spot to conduct meetings and events, due to how other Pokemon would join in and maybe even become residents of the town as well.

Tonight, there was a pile of all kinds of junk on the center of it all. Two of the Rioters had been spreading gas and kerosene over the objects to make them more flammable for the Fire Dance, a particularly spectacular choreographed dance that really would raise the heat. The leaders of the dance, a Salazzle and a Talonflame, were busy rehearsing, careful not to ignite the fuel by accident. "Watch it!" the Salazzle cried out upon seeing a Charmeleon twirl uneasily on the spot, his tail nearly lighting a piece of wood.

All around the mound of junk, Pokemon of different species stood, having their own conversations and whatnot. A table was mounted to the far right, hoisting refreshments for the guests, manned by a wary-looking Beedrill.

The Rioters stood around the edge of the forest, patrolling the area. They weren't a small group (about 25 had shown up), so they easily surrounded the perimeter, ready to act if any slight thing were to go wrong. Not like anything would go to hell, anyways; everyone was in good spirits throughout the entire night, enjoying the music of the evening.

Toby looked over at the town, a cup of water in his hand. He lived to see these types of things. All these Pokemon, safe because of his actions, safe because he and his crew worked to keep the peace. This, he thought, was his life's purpose.

"How is everything on your hand?" A voice behind Toby made him turn around, and he saw Diego standing behind him, his shirt untucked and unbuttoned.

"The usual. Can't wait for the bonfire." Toby took a sip of his drink and sighed. "Well, Ed did leave off to some place a few minutes ago, said he had to do a 'project.' Whatever that is."

"I just hope he doesn't end up starting another situation like last time. Arceus knows what goes through his mind." Diego shook his head. "One would think this job is easy, just standing and smiling and signing a document here and there."

"I get what you mean, sir. It's hard to keep the balance of this colony. Everyone wanting to do what they see fit, what they think is right. What _is_ the right thing, anyways?"

Diego merely shrugged. "I couldn't tell you jack even if I knew," he chuckled, "because that's more of an opinion."

Toby smiled and looked back at the crowd. "I think they're waiting for you," he observed. Sure enough, the Fire Dancers seemed lost, waiting for the mayor to open them up with his speech.

Diego buttoned up his shirt a little half-heartedly, grumbling to himself. "Here we go again . . ." Toby followed, the rest of the Rioters moving in as well.

At the heart of the crowd, all eyes were on Mayor Diego. He made his way up to the podium in front of the rubble with an air of responsibility. He looked less disheveled than before, even giving some beaming faces a toothy smile. Behind him, Toby and the assistant mayor, a Gengar named Nigel, followed his footsteps. A lot of eyes flashed over Toby for more reasons than one, but Toby was more focused on making sure that everyone, especially the mayor, was safe. The three walked up to the podium, a small metal stage with a microphone and speaker. Diego didn't need the mic; he could make his voice boom in a greater crowd than this one.

Once the three stood side by side, Diego finally spoke. "Greetings, and salutations, my fellow Rioters! How is everyone feeling?" The crowd responded with a loud cheer.

"That's what I like to hear!" he smiled. "Now, as you all might know, we are a bit under the bus with money." Boos erupted from the crowd. "But worry not, because once we find the heirloom, we will have enough to fund our community for decades to come!

"Now I ask each and every one of you this in return: that you all may stay vigilant, that you all put in all the effort that you have been putting in, that you all contribute to the fight to stay whole. I ask you to remain the upstanding citizens we all strive to be, and that we may keep heart in tough times like these." Diego paused for a minute, letting the words sink in to the audience. "I, for one, will make it my goal to make sure that we all stay whole in these trials and tribulations.." Toby thought he saw a few eyes being wiped. "Thank you, my Rioters, for taking the time to listen to me, and without further ado . . ." Diego broke out into a wide smile and gestured behind him, where the Fire Dancers stood, batons and bones of flame in their hands. "I present to you the main attraction of this evening, the Fire Dance!" And with a snap of his fingers and a roar of excitement, the ritual began.

Half of the dancers were Alolan Marowaks and led the beginning. To the beat of the soft drums, they twirled their bones erupted in ghost flames, making sure not to touch an inch of the doused rubble. Suddenly, with a loud bang, one dipped its bone to touch a lone strand of wood, immediately igniting in flames. The rest followed suit, and they picked the flaming wood and tossed it to one another, a literal game of hot potato. The crowd marveled at their precision; from a distance, it seemed as if the fires were twirling.

The Charmeleon of the group blew a tongue of flames on the wood, making the flames longer and more directed to the top. The drums drew louder and louder in volume until finally, the Talonflame flew up to the top, a torch in its claws. It dropped the torch on top of the mound, and in an instant, the entire pile immediately burst in flames, creating such a grand beacon of fire that the crowd had to recoil from the heat. The drums and dancing stopped, waiting for a sign of approval.

After a few seconds of delay from awe, the crowd burst as loud as the fire, screeching with cheers and applause and whoops. The dancers beamed and continued once the drums started up again, creating images from the flames. They even attracted a crowd of wild Pokemon, standing at the edge of the clearing, mesmerized by the flame.

Toby kept his attention at the center of the bonfire. When he looked closely, he thought he saw some images in the flames, of him and another Pokemon next to him, looking valiant. In that moment, he knew that he loved the bonfires. Too bad Edward wasn't there to see this splendor.


End file.
